Slide fastener stringers having coupling elements molded on pluralities of spaced connecting threads are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,033,014, 4,084,296 and 4,140,157; the Pat. Nos. 4,033,014 and 4,140,157 particularly illustrating coupling elements molded on four spaced connecting threads. The polymer coupling elements are molded on the connecting threads with the coupling elements initially in a flat condition and the connecting threads only shallowly embedded within the legs of the coupling elements. Subsequently the leg portions of the coupling elements are folded together and each folded train of coupling elements is fed as an edge warp thread to a conventional tape weaving apparatus to weave each train of coupling elements in the edge of a tape as the tape is woven so that loops of the weft thread extend around the connecting threads to secure each coupling element train in the edge of the tape. Due to the connecting threads being only shallowly embedded within the leg portions, the connecting threads are subject to being pulled from the coupling elements during manufacture and later use of the slide fasteners. In U.S. patent application No. 817,718 filed July 21, 1977 by George B. Moertel for "Slide Fastener With Molded Elements And Method Of Manufacture", substantially improved woven slide fasteners are suggested including integrally molded projections of the coupling elements extending partially along the connecting threads to reinforce the connecting threads in their union with the coupling elements. These suggested reinforcement projections produce a substantial reduction in the separation of the molded coupling elements from the connecting threads, but do not completely eliminate such separation.